zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Karanmd
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for your edit to the 1821 A.D page. Feel free to check out our Manual of Style. You may find it useful in abiding by Zombiepedia's standards, and avoiding reverted contributions. Please leave a message on my talk page if you have any questions or comments. Have a nice day! — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk Thanks Thanks for your offer. As mentioned in the automated greeting, as long as you understand the manual of style I'm happy. Also, there is a to-do list on the main page (bottom left side), but it is a bit out dated. As I mentioned to another new editor recently, here is how I think things should be prioritized at this time ''"The way I see it, the first priority should be anti-vandalism, second should be sprucing up the appearance (trying to learn more, but I've got alot on my plate, and I'd hate to mess it up in a way I can't undo), third should be splitting and cleaning up the huge/well trafficked pages like Transportation and Melee_weapons, fourth should be adding new original content, and fifth should be ensuring the spelling and grammatical content, along with enforcing other parts of the Manual of Style (no "I's" or "You's" in an encyclopedia article.)" '' But if you see things differently, that's fine. We appreciate whatever you can contribute. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— Philodox —>>']] talk 02:51, February 26, 2014 (UTC) No Original Content Sorry, but this is not the place to create your own stories or zombie related takes on history. That's strictly forbidden. Unless you preface the page name the way that userplans or fanfiction does. Do a quick search for either, and look at the address bar, you should see what I mean. If you don't, write me back, I'll help. I have to delete the pages like '''1821 A.D' soon, but right now, I'm too tired. If you have more than a few sentences, I'll copy/paste them to your talk page in case you want to re-use them in a way that is permitted by our standards. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>']] talk 03:06, February 26, 2014 (UTC) re: Suggestion Sorry for the late reply, Family and work issues have been crazy for me recently, and I just haven't been able to make the time. Since merging in general requires a fine toothed comb because it tends to be extremely subjective and difficult, I put it off. But now that I look at it, if you're saying "We already merged these", then sure, I can just delete the outdated pages. I can't disagree that relationships are very important in any social dynamic, one of which is the zombie apocalypse. I can't deny there is a gray area when it comes to how socially focused a zombie survival encyclopedia should be. Should a zombie survival encyclopedia have an article on bandits? Sure, I think that's obvious. How about looting, and when reading when a mob may cross the line and turn violent. Well, that's a little less obvious and less concrete, but we have it. We have articles on the psychology of Morale and Panic. Actually, I just checked, a page on Mass Hysteria/Panic is on the to-do list (if you need something to do, that would be cool, feel free to check out wikipedia on the issue), though the page on ADS is sort of about that same thing. Anyway, getting back to Morale and Panic... as complex as those topics are, offering guidelines as to how we recommend a survivor '''size people up in general'.... that's just a little too big and to vague for this site in my opinion. And while "intimate" relationships are a very real part of the zombie apocalypse, I'd feel very weird about offering any romantic/sexual advice. Most people will just say to themselves "WTF, Is this the dating section of the zombie site?". If you wanna try it out, I won't stop you, but it'll have to be either a blog post or a user plan. Or maybe even as fan fiction (a grizzed veteran recounting his wisdom around a campfire). But if you do so, please do a few searches to learn how we name these articles so they don't get mixed in with the main articles. Another thing I haven't had time for was deleting that original content I mentioned earlier. I'll probably get to it tomorrow, so if you want to save it for later use, I hope you've saved it to your computer or a site like google docs. — [[User:Philodox|'<<— ''Philodox —>>''']] talk 01:39, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Pokemon I added it to the Deletion category because a vandal had added it as a category to one of the pages. Alockwood1 (talk) 19:21, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :We all make mistakes. Alockwood1 (talk) 20:18, March 12, 2014 (UTC) HEY Hey can you help me on my wiki http://zompoc-survival.wikia.com/wiki/ZomPoc_Survival_Wiki MrZombie 02:46, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Trouble Maker You can let him know about the vandles - just don't ask for his password, or some such thing, as that's sort of illegal, I think. Alockwood1 (talk) 19:21, May 14, 2014 (UTC) I understand. Also, doublecheck when people were last on - the one hasn't been on for over a year. I don't recall which - check the history of a person's contributions. Alockwood1 (talk) 20:08, May 16, 2014 (UTC) You're welcome. Alockwood1 (talk) 14:14, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Rollback It's like hitting the Undo button, only you can undo all of a person's edits, instead of just one. However, someone else would have to give it to you, and not me. Alockwood1 (talk) 12:13, July 20, 2014 (UTC) I'll take a look I'll take a look. by the way, use the little tilides (~) things (the button below the ESC button. Press/hold SHIFT, and then press the other button 4 times, so that your user name pops up - makes things easier to get a hold of you.) Alockwood1 (talk) 14:27, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Actually, not much I can do. I don't have the power to Restore everything, and I don't want to mess with it. Try the Actual Admin - maybe he's on. Alockwood1 (talk) 14:35, August 3, 2014 (UTC) I looked at Phil's account - He's still active, or at least he was a few weeks ago when he gave a six-month ban to a vandle. It might just be that the situation wasn't serious enough for him to get a hold of you, or even bother with. That being said, it helps to mention that there's trouble from another person the day of the incident, not a week later. Then again, it's not like the person deleted the content on your page, put up a penis, Saved it, then Edited it to say "Penis", meaning you couldn't just undo the mess to the way it was - had a situation like that a year or so ago on my page - thankfully, Phil fixed it, and the person was banned. We'll see what happens. Alockwood1 (talk) 16:49, August 3, 2014 (UTC) As mentioned, serious offences take prority. Alockwood1 (talk) 19:21, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Survival Tip Keep things simple, and light. A bike, a machete, and 3 days of MREs, and a weeks worth of water can help you out, big time. Alockwood1 (talk) 20:50, August 18, 2014 (UTC) In that case, put your bike in your car, and use the car, until you can't go any further, then use the bike. Alockwood1 (talk) 18:53, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Adoption? Let's not go there just yet. They might just be lurking, in the shadows. Alockwood1 (talk) 19:47, September 11, 2014 (UTC) The Admin! (lol) Alockwood1 (talk) 19:00, September 12, 2014 (UTC) Probably figured it was nothing to worry about. Alockwood1 (talk) 12:50, September 13, 2014 (UTC) Flour Worked on it. Alockwood1 (talk) 18:14, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Check out my user plan, please Hello there! Do you mind if you check out my user plan when you get the chance? It would be greatly appreciated if you comment on it or otherwise give a little bit of feedback. Thanks! :) Konnor1218 (talk) 06:05, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Adopting? I don't think I'm qualified for that. Alockwood1 (talk) 23:17, October 13, 2014 (UTC) I'd prefer someone who knows more about coding and such, than myself, to run this site. Alockwood1 (talk) 00:46, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 04:29, October 18, 2014 (UTC)